


Night Walker

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: You can't sleep, so you go for a walk and end up at Derek's.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Night Walker

It was late, and you were out. Something you absolutely shouldn’t be, considering everything going on. Your room had been feeling like a prison tonight, so you had gone for a walk instead. Somehow you had ended up outside where Derek lived. You could see the lights up on his loft, looking cosy in contrast to the dark night. So you did something you usually never did. Went up to visit Derek. Alone. In the middle of the night. 

When you came up, Derek was standing with his back towards you, looking out of the huge windows.

"Hi.“ You said kindy awkwardly, walking closer to where he was standing. "What are you doing here?” He said rather grumpy.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk and I just ended up here.” You told him, looking out the window as he did. 

“Really?” He didn’t sound like believed you, as he gave you that look he always gave Stiles when he opened his mouth.

“Yeah, really. I just thought I would be a good friend and come say hi. But you know I could just go again.” You said, turning to walk out again. You heard Derek sigh, as you felt him take a hold on your upper arm.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” You heard him say quietly. 

“Then what did you mean?” You asked sharply.

"You just don’t seem to like me very much, so it just shocked me that you would come here in the middle of the night.” He said, turning you around so you were facing each other. 

“Really? That sound more like you.” You replied, raising an eyebrow at him. «Me? I don’t dislike you.» He said, frowning like always did. You looked up at him, some feeling rising in your chest by his words. He didn’t dislike you, he said. Then what did he think of you?

«Really? Why do I have a hard time believing that?» You asked, looking at him with a challenge in your eyes.

«Maybe this will then.» He said right before one of his hands snaked around your waist and the other took a hold of your head, pulling you closer to him. He stopped for a little second, looking into your eyes before he crashed his lips against yours. At first, you didn’t react at all, standing completely still, until you realized he was kissing you. Derek Hale, the sour wolf was actually kissing you. When he realized you were finally kissing him back, he pressed you even closer to him, if that even was possible. At first, the kiss was careful, but it quickly changed, becoming more dominating and full of passion. First, when you both needed air, you pulled apart, but not more than an inch. 

«Still don’t believe me?» He asked, a smile playing on his beautiful lips.

«Maybe I have a bit of doubt left.» You said, biting your lip, asking for him to kiss you again. 

«I see no other option than to make you believe then.» He whispered, before leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
